


There will always be someone stronger and that's fine

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Double Ended Dildo, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Frottage, M/M, Mentioned Underfell Undyne, Monsters still underground, Praise Kink, Raffle Prize, Scars, Some Pain Play, Tribadism, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), human hasn't fallen, removable penis, they are aware of the other au, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: A true lover’s embrace does not invoke the question, “Where does one begin and the other end?”For them the question would only be, “Are they of one body if not mind?”





	There will always be someone stronger and that's fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryFicAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/gifts).



> Raffle prize for Mystery-fic-anon on Tumblr for my 500 follower raffle!

A true lover’s embrace does not invoke the question, “Where does one begin and the other end?”   
For them the question would only be, “Are they of one body if not mind?”   
  
The two siblings seemed to be melded together. Arms around neck, back and hip. Fingers locking like ribbons in and around cracked ribs, sunk deep into magical flesh. Legs parted wide to hook over inner elbow and knees. Anything to connect their pelvis deeper, closer, harder.    
  
They had both summoned their female magics. Wet lips and hard clits rubbing together frictionless from their combined juices. Shared between them a double ended toy they had crafted meticulous together. Two conjoined phallus, base to base, in two different red shades. Wine in scarlet and scarlet in wine. Both giving and receiving double the pleasure. Each brother felt the others clasping inner walls and twitching, rigid length.   
Their bodies interlaced with scant a millimeter between them had no comparison to the interlocking mesh that was their mouths and tongue.    
  
Like the starved, they devoured the willing orifice not only below but above. Edge’s long sinuous tongue digging deep, past teeth to throat, gagging his older brother. Red in turn suckled the coiling magic like a babe at the teat. Both ignored the near painful way their teeth clashed, rasp, and cut. The metallic blood only heightening their arousal. The LV singing at the violent pleasure.    
  
With a pop, Red managed to pull himself from Edge’s seeking mouth and coiling tongue to take in much needed air. He gasped wetly, moaning. Edge not one to be deterred sought to keep using his mouth even if he could no longer reach his brother’s. He nosed his way to the vulnerable vertebrae, bypassing the well treated and very familiar collar, to nibble then bite; sucking down the marrow that surfaced.    
  
“S’good Paps. Hah...my Paps. Feels fucking perfect ‘round me.”   
  
Edge shuddered. Giving both an involuntary twitch and clench. Red was always complimented him. Praising him from the smallest accomplishment to showering him with love for overcoming hurdles. But, during times like this? When both were open and vulnerable and none of the pomp and parade, the ruse they played beyond the walls of their home.    
  
The words made his SOUL throb.    
  
A genuine compliment, if sexual in nature, from the one he loved the most. His greatest weakness.    
  
And Red knew it.   
  
“So strong. Lookit you, holding-hngaah, holding mah weight, taking meh in.” Edge whimpered at Red’s words. He was barely doing anything. Yes, he was the one pressed to the mattress, splayed wide under his smaller brother but that was the issue. Red was small, like all Sanses he was a slip of a skeleton. Edge could deadlift Greater dog in full armor; Red was nothing compared to that, but still.    
  
The words made him feel stronger than any physical achievement. He was the one supporting his Sans. He was the one giving his brother pleasure. Edge was the cause of those hazed eyelights, the brilliant flush. Edge was the reason his brother was a slurred, sopping mess.   
  
“Fool. You Say These...N-nyeh...Things Too Freely. You’re The Strong One Here.” Edge unlaced his fingers from where they had been caressing Red’s floating rib to rake his clawed phalanges up the curved spine, each tip catching the vertebrae in a tantalizingly painful way. He soon brought his hands to the back of Red’s collar, tugging it back slowly almost reverently, to pull Sans into an upright position.    
The movement dragging tandem guttural groans from them when the ecto cocks wedged within their bodies.    
Red’s body was now on full display. Smaller hands having gone back to brace himself against Edge’s helpfully raised knees. Even with most of his body covered by ectoplasm, scars were put on display. Deep, ragged, nearly severing the bone in some places. The darker marks vivid even on the coating of scarlet magic.   
  
To other’s a horror. A pity. But to Edge?   
  
A masterpiece of the finest arts.   
  
Badges of survival, proofs of strength, stories of triumph.    
  
His older brother had taken the Underworld of Underfell on for him. Sometimes with nothing but his own hands, feet and teeth when too starved to call forth even a simple child’s bullet.    
Red could compliment Edge as much as he wanted and Edge would accept the praise for the heartfelt truth and gospel it was for the Sans.   
  
But from the bottom of his very SOUL, Edge would always know that Red was the stronger of the two. No matter that Edge was the Captain of the Royal Guard, having brought the prior Captain, Undyne, to her knees even taking one of her eyes i the battle, he would always feel like the little babybones hiding inside his brother’s jacket peeking out at the cruel world.   
  
“You Know The-hah Rules Sans!” Edge gave the collar a shake, jerking Red side to side a moment. The movement rubbing their connected hips. One engorged clit catching the other. Nether lips sliding in a lover’s forbidden kiss.   
  
The room was nearly quite now. Only the slippery sounds of their hips meeting and departing, mindlessly seeking those zings of pleasure. Casually, Unhurriedly. The motions subconscious. Background, not unimportant but not nearly as important against what Edge wanted. The true purpose for this sweet, mutual, love making. This tender embrace so far removed from their usual beastly battle for dominance.    
The purpose not sex but love. Their need for validation and tenderness.    
  
“I Am Waiting Sans” Edge raised one brow ridge. Red always did hem and haw when it came to admitting his virtues.   
  
“Ahm strong. Ah can fight an-and win. Ahm worthy of being here and deserve yer love over my LV. Now will you stop this mushy shit and fuck meh?!” Red ended up yelling the last bit. His voice strangled and high pitched with embarrassment. The sight endearing and so at odds with the gruff voice but the bright blush and heart shaped eyelights telling. Red loved the compliments just as much as Edge did.   
  
“Good Boy” Edge rolled them over once more hooking his legs back around his brother’s hip to grind down. “Carry me brother. Make me cum”   
  
Edge was fine knowing that there would always be someone stronger than him out there. Because the only person stronger than him was Sans and no one could beat his big brother.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a kudos and comment! It helps encourage me


End file.
